El amor que supera las barreras del tiempo
by Gabycat
Summary: Carly Naguisa, reportera de poco exito; al verse envuelta en los asuntos de su novio es enviada al pasado mediante una extraña energía. Encontrandose en una extraña acdemia tendra que superar todos los obstaculos junto con tres de sus amigos y nuevos compañeros, mientras al otro lado intentan hallar un modo de regresarlos. Mal summary... es mi primer fic/crossover U.U...


Hola n.n este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste la trama, bueno corre lectura… Bueno Yu-gi-oh 5D's ni Yu-gi-oh Gx me pertenecen ni los personajes pero si este fic.

**El amor que supera el tiempo. ****Chapter 1.-**El misterioso resplandor

Era un día tranquilo y despejado en la ciudad de Neo-Domino, aquel di se encontraba sentada en una banqueta aburrida una chica de cabello verdoso y largo hasta la cintura con unos grandes lentes que tapaban sus hermosos ojos azabache. Era nada más y nada menos que la reportera de poco éxito Carly Naguisa que no habá tenido suerte ese día.

*Uhh- suspiró -no he tenido mucha suerte que digamos. *¡Carly!- grita una joven con pinta de millonaria de cabello chocolate y ojos celeste. *¡Emily! No se supone que saldrías tarde de la preparatoria hoy. *Si se supone pero el profesor se ausentó y salimos temprano, oye ya que estas aquí no quieres ir a comer un helado yo invito. *Gracias, pero no deberías ir al taller a ver a Crow para avisarle que saliste temprano, ¿no habían quedado en que el te iba a recoger a la preparatoria?. *Si pero ire a verlo más tarde al taller, y bueno vamos por el helado. *¡De acuerdo! Tal vez me suba un poco el ánimo…

*************************En el taller***********************************************

Se encontraban tres jóvenes trabajando en su negocio Yusei, Jack, Crow los tres estaban bien y Yusei toma la palabra en una conversación:

*Oye Crow ¿no quedaste en ir por Emily a la preparatoria?. *Si pero aún es temprano, iré más tarde. *¿Están hablando de la niña rica que es novia de Crow?- grita Jack algo malhumorado. *¡Que sucede Jack ¿por qué estas tan molesto?- interrumpe una pelirroja llamada Aki . *¡El está molesto porque Carly no lo ha llamado desde el domingo!- dijo Crow burlándose. *¡Tu cállate nadie te ha pedido tu opinión- grita Jack más molesto que antes. *Tranquilízate Jack sabes como es Crow- dice Yusei en un intento fallido de calmarlo. *Hmm- Jack se molesta y se retira del lugar. *Jack! ¡Carly me dijo que ya venía en camino para acá- Grita Aki a Jack antes de que se fuera para luego dirigirse a Yusei- Oye no ha pasado nada raro. *No porque lo dices acaso te pasó algo- dice Yusei algo preocupado. *No por nada, bueno tengo que ir a ver a Rua y Ruka (que eran los gemelos que Aki cuidaba).

Aki se marchó pensando en lo que había pasado ayer por la noche, al cabo de cinco minutos se escuchó una voz aguda en la puerta del taller:

*Hola a todos!- gritaron Emily y Carly mientras entraban al taller. *¡Emily no se supone que saldrías tarde de clases!- dice Crow. *¡Si luego te explico! Ahora vamos a almorzar- dijo Emily llevándose a Crow del brazo.

Carly los ve y ríe ya que las acciones de esta pareja le causaba mucha risa, luego se dirigió a Yusei y le preguntó:

*Oye ¿Dónde está Jack? *Está en su habitación algo molesto pero ya saldrá. *Bien entonces vamos a comer mientras sale de su habitación. *Sí vamos, tengo mucha hambre

**************************Mansión de los gemelos**********************************

Aki había llegado a casa de Rua y Ruka y pretendía pasar ahí la noche ya que no había ido a visitarlos en mucho tiempo:

*¡Hola Rua, Ruka!- gritó con alegría mientras abría la puerta. *¡Hermanita Aki cuanto tiempo sin verte!- gritaban los gemelos saltando de alegría. *He estado algo ocupada pero para compensar esta noche me quedaré aquí con ustedes. *¡Bien entonces acompáñanos el almuerzo está listo.

Caída la noche justo cuando Aki iba a dormir demasiado tarde, la marca de su brazo derecho resplandeció intensamente pero solo por un segundo y desapareció el resplandor tal y como había pasado la noche anterior. En ese momento Aki se preocupó debido a que había ocurrido dos noches y ya no era una simple casualidad; Aki decidió decirle todo el siguiente día a Yusei y no darle mucha importancia hasta saber que pensaba él al respecto. A la mañana siguiente recibió la visita de Crow y Emily.

*Hol…- fue interrumpida por Cow que estaba algo paranoico. *Viste lo que pasó anoche con las marcas. *Lo del misterioso resplandor de un segundo. *Sí exacto ese resplandor intenso de anoche. *Es inútil- interrumpió Emily- ni Yusei ni Jack se encuentran en el taller. *¡¿Qué, enserio no están?!-decía Aki incrédula. *¿Qué esta pasando Aki?- interrumpieron la conversación los gemelos preocupados por el escándalo que se origino en la puerta de esa mansión y no era para menos el escándalo ya que los resplandores eran bastante misteriosos por el hecho de que brillaban intensamente un segundo y luego se desvanecían, no tardaban más tiempo como un resplandor normal para ellos.

Aki fue a explicarles todo a los gemelos en especial a la pequeña Ruka que portaba una marca en su brazo (ella no había visto el resplandor debido a que estaba dormida); cuando de un momento a otro sonó el teléfono de Emily:

*¿Hola?-contestó a aquella llamada inoportuna. *¡Emily, necesito que vengas con Crow, Aki y los gemelos al callejón detrás del estadio. *¿Carly? ¿Que pasó? ¿Por que estas tan agitada? *Luego te explico solo vengan ¡Rápido! *Si pero ¿Carly estas ahí? *¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba Aki algo preocupada. *Tenemos que irnos-les dijo Emily a todos mientras tomaba el brazo do Crow para llevarlo al lugar antes indicado por su amiga Carly.

Cuando llegaron allí las marcas comenzaron a resplandecer nuevamente pero esta vez varias veces seguidas, en el lugar indicado se encontraba Carly observando una batalla entre Yusei y Jack, parecían poseídos. En ese momento Aki tomó la palabra:

*¿Qué sucede aquí Carly? *No lo sé, estaba con Jack en el parque y entonces su brazo resplandeció y comenzó a actuar extraño se dirigió hasta aquí y yo lo seguí, se encontró con Yusei y comenzaron a pelear sin razón alguna- decía Carly entre llantos de preocupación. *(Que raro, que habrá pasado)- se preguntaba Aki a sí misma. *Tal vez tenga que ver con los extraños resplandores- opinó Ruka.

Y en efecto tenía que ver con eso ya que cada vez las marcas resplandecían con más brillo y más rápido. Carly mostraba gran preocupación, tanta que no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a caminar hacia los dos jóvenes que estaban peleando, su amiga se percató de esto y no dudó en seguirla para tratar de detenerla acompañada de Crow. Aki ya había visto lo que estaba pasando y decidió decirles que se alejaran porque tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no sin antes decirle a los gemelos que no se acercaran por nada en el mundo, dicho esto camino rápidamente hacia sus amigos. Nadie se dio cuenta que se oirginó una pequeña ruptura en el espacio que fue creciendo hasta abrirse y absorber a quienes se acercaban, acto seguido el agujero se cerró llevándose a Aki, Crow, Carly y Emily.

**Avance:** Los chicos que fueron absorbidos despiertan en una extraña isla… no esperen…es una academia del pasado como habrán llegado allí era lo que todos se preguntaban….

Bueno este como dije es mi primer fic y no espero que me haya salido tan bien pero espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, bueno en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán los personajes de Yu-gi-oh GX y quiero que voten por la pareja para Jaden, pueden votar por jadenxblair o por jadenxalexis envíenme un review con su voto los espero solo hay tiempo hsta el viernes porque de ahí me dedico a escribir la historia, bueno nos leemos en 5 días, bye….


End file.
